We're in Heaven
by Evalyne
Summary: A Prelude to KnightsofDoma. Evalyne, Posh, and Waveren are new recruits in Sandoria. They find out that adventuring isn't always fun and games.
1. Chapter 1

_**It all began with a stone, or so the legend says.**_

_**In ages past, a sentient jewel, enormous and beautiful, banished the darkness. Its many-colored light filled with world with life and brought forth mighty gods.**_

_**Bathed in that life, the world entered an age of bliss until, after a time the gods fell into slumber. That world was called Vana'diel.**_

Although the Crystal War had ended, the long-suffering nations of Vana'diel pledged to maintain their alliance. Each nation built a consulate in their sister countries. The Duchy of Jeuno refitted the airships of war for travel, opening the air travel agency between itself and Bastok. Upon witnessing the successful operation of the Bastokan airship service, the previously skeptical nations of Sandoria and Windurst raced to refit their own ports for airship use. These developments led to the birth of a new large-scale, high-speed transportation service for each country. Also consulates were placed by each nation in the others and communication between the kingdoms was at an all time high. It was a time for the nations of Vana'diel to be brought closer together, and a promising new era of peace and prosperity was at hand.

Still, the three great nations continued to mistrust one another. Keeping their few soldiers left from the war in their capitals, they sought new ways to counter the beastmen. It was at this time they began employing a new generation of independent youth to deal with the situation on an individual level. They were intrepid souls who followed their own beliefs, moving freely from city to city in spite of their own national allegiances…

It was a fine morning in city of Sandoria. The sun was shinning brightly to East and a cool breeze came from the North. The day could not get any better. Waveren, a young Sandorian recruit thought to himself. Today he was going out into the world as a Black Mage. He walked briskly by the airship port of his hometown. Waveren was an adventurer; much to his younger step brother's displeasure, for his step brother wasn't old enough to become one. Waveren was 13, the age at which each child in Vana'diel can choose if they want to stay home or become an adventurer. If they chose to become an adventurer the could chose to become a Warrior, Monk, White Mage, Black Mage, Red Mage, or Thief. Then the young recruit could chose to either stay in their hometown or go to another one of the 3 nations; Republic of Bastok, Kingdom of Sandoria or The Federation of Windurst.

Waveren had chosen to stay in his hometown of Sandoria and chose the job class Black Mage. Waveren watched some new recruits nervously get off the airship and step onto the dock as Sandorians.

"I remember when I first came off that ship…though I was far younger than these recruits." A voice came from beside him.

"You were what…10"

"I was closer to 8 when I left home and came here.

Waveren turned to his right and looked at the Mithran girl beside him. Her blue eyes were still fixed on the passengers coming from the ship. She was about a third height, only coming to his midsection. _Her past is always a touchy subject. _"So what job did you chose by the way, Evalyne?" He said quickly changing the subject.

Evalyne finally turned her face towards him, her face have full of happiness. "You'll never guess"

"What, was it Warrior"

"Nope it's a mage class" She smiled at him.

"What Black Mage?" She shook her head "I dunno Red Mage, come one Evalyne tell me"

"You were close, it's White Mage"

"You got the opposite of what I chose, Black Mage" Waveren pulled on her ear.

"Did not, we're both mages, but I heal things while you blow them up."

"Right" Waveren happened to glance at his watch. "Shit"

"What, what are you cursing about" Evalyne questioned. Waveren on the other hand quickly grabbed her hand and started dragging her along as he started running.

"We're late for our coronation; man I hope we haven't missed the royal speech yet." He heard Evalyne gasp and started running faster behind her best friend.

OoOoOo

The duo skidded to a halt just in front of the cathedral. They poked their heads inside and saw that the priest was giving a speech to the recruits.

"Come on we can slip in the back and not be noticed" Waveren whispered.

They quickly ducked behind some tapestries and took their place among their fellow adventurers. The priest finished his speech and made way for King Destin. They had never seen the King because young children and recruits whom hadn't proven themselves where not allowed with the chateau which the royal family resided. The king spoke briefly about their duties and responsibilities now that they were of "Recruit" status. He then proceeded to introduce his children, Prince Trion, whom one day who rule over the Royal Knights; Prince Pieuje, whom one day will rule over the Temple Knights, and finally Princess Claidie.

Waveren took note that the eldest son, Trion, looked to be about 15 years old and had shaggy silver hair much like his own. The middle son, Pieuje, on the other hand had bright blond hair. Waveren couldn't shake the feeling of annoyance when he looked at Pieuje. He judged the younger prince to about 14. The youngest child, Claidie, looked to be around 12 but Waveren could barley see her for she hid behind the older priest's robes.

"Now" Destin's voice boomed over the crowd. "Come when your name is called and speak what job class you have chosen so that Halver may write it down."

A few names were called and Evalyne grew nervous. Most of the recruits were Elvaan or Hume and she was a Mithra, and not only that but she was choosing a mage class.

"Evalyne" Destin boomed. Evalyne swallowed hard and made her way up to the front. When she got there she kneeled respectfully before the king and his royal family. Destin nodded.

"White Mage" Evalyne spoke clearly.

"Odd choice for a Mithra" Pieuje murmured.

Trion had heard his younger brother and silently stomped his foot then turned back to Evalyne. "Excellent choice, we need more healers in this world."

"I agree" Destin spoke calmly

"You my step down Evalyne" Halver spoke softly to her so that she could move and allow the next recruit come forward.

With in a few minutes Evalyne's long time friend's name was called. "Posh" The Mithra girl bounced happily to the front and loudly stated her job class.

"Monk"

"Fine choice, those Mithran agilities will come in handy" Destin commented

"Vryraven"

A shaggy ebony haired Elvaan boy, about the same height and build as Waveren came to the front. "Warrior"

"Very good"

"And lastly, Waveren"

Waveren strolled to the front. "Black Mage"

Destin's eyebrow arched for a moment. "All right" He waited until Waveren walked back to join the rest of his fellow adventurers. "You have now passed the first test, but many more trails will come. Some of you will become famous adventurers that wonder Vana'diel in search of great new places while others may choose to leave this life and let your name fade with history. Which ever life you decide to lead know this, it your path and only you can walk it.

OoOoOo

The new recruits cheer loudly as King Destin finished his speech. Waveren made his way over his two feline friends who were already making plans to take out the Orc Outpost, Ghelsba.

"Then we take down the war chief and bam the orcs become our slaves" Posh laughed manically.

"Posh you're a monk not a death dealer. Anyway we couldn't kill an Orc if we tried." Waveren laughed.

"So, you damage dealers, do we want to go solo or party up?" Evalyne pondered.

"I've heard from some more experienced adventurers that you should solo first. You can move to harder areas as needed then you go into a party." Posh readjusted her tunic so that the claw-like weapons she uses wouldn't tear anything.

"That sounds like good advice." Evalyne was helping Posh tie her sash.

"Posh stop fiddling with that and let's go. I wanna blow some bunnies sky high" Waveren dashed for the nearest exit. The girls exchanged a knowing look then quickly chased after him.

First chapter of many finished. This story is going to mainly focus on how Waveren's and Evalyne's relationship came to be. It'll also focus on the unbreakable bonds that are made when you're fumbling thru something dangerous, new and fun and then make it out together.

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

The trio of young adventurers made their way outdoors to West Ronfaure. They looked at the vast forest in a new light. They were free to roam where ever they pleased, no more following guards. The three of them looked at one another; each had a smile plastered on their face.

"Well come on lets go kill some bunnies and worms!" Waveren yelled as he selected his first target for slaughter.

"Please stay close together" Evalyne warned as she timidly hit a worm with her staff.

Posh, being the only melee class, had killed her prey much quicker than her two mage friends. "Come on you slow pokes lets kill another"

"Hey so of us have to gather mana" Waveren yelled

It went on like that for hours that day. The trio had moved to East Ronfaure and began to take on harder opponents such as pugils, beetles, and fungers. They even had a brush with a goblin that they barley escaped from the encounter with their lives.

"I swear your draining my mana faster than I can get it" Evalyne healed the worse of her friends' injuries then sat down to regain her lost mana.

"I'm sorry about that guys he snuck up on me" Posh was lying down in the grass her clothes were stained with a mixture of her own blood and the beastman's blood. "I reek of blood."

"At least you don't smell of burnt rabbit hair. We can wash up back at my place if you want." Waveren suggested.

"Altana, that's a great idea." Evalyne hopped up. She helped Posh to her feet because she was still sore.

Waveren and Evalyne helped support Posh as they limped back to Sandoria. Upon reaching the entrance the trio noticed several new recruits limping back to the safety of Sandoria's walls. A Hume ran past them with a train of three Orcs chasing after him, but the guards made short work of the beastmen.

The trio made their way to Waveren's house where they meet up with Nerevaw, Waveren's step brother. Nerevaw, unlike Waveren, was a Hume boy with short brown hair, though his bangs were so long they almost covered his eyes.

The younger boy came running up to the group. "Man what happened you guys look like you've been thru hell."

"You can say that…we meet up with a goblin" Waveren said as he and Evalyne eased Posh down on a bench so she could rest. "I'm going to wash up and change clothes. Nerevaw, behave yourself."

Nere watched his older step-brother ascend the stairs to his bedroom. He turned towards the older Mithras "So what was it like fighting beastmen. Are they as ugly as they say? Did you fight an Orc as well?"

"Calm down, will you. You're loud" Posh chided

"Sorry, I'm just so excited. I wanted to go out there with you today, but the guards say I'm too young. I'm only six months younger Waveren."

"Yes but they set the cut off date so that younger children won't go off and get themselves killed." Evalyne used her White Magic to make Posh more comfortable.

"And you children didn't just come home tails between your legs because you fought one Goblin." Nere teased.

Evalyne shot across the room and throttles him. Waveren had come down and pulled her away when Nere started to turn blue.

"What did I tell you about behaving Nere, and you wonder why Halver didn't let you become an adventurer right away. Posh I've run a bath for you and I've got you a change of clothes if you want."

"Thanks Wave, but I think I'll just change into my standard clothes. Come on Evey we can both bathe." Posh pulled Evalyne out of Waveren's arms.

"You mean t-together as in your both going to be in the same tub?" Waveren began to blush when he realized he still had Evalyne in his arms but now he was bright as a cherry.

"Mithras bathe with each other all the time, and yes Waveren we'll be in the same tub." Posh pushed Evalyne up the stairs before she could say a word.

OoOoOo

The girls entered Waveren's room and locked the door behind them. Posh immediately began to strip off her blood soaked clothes and tossed them on the floor. Evalyne was looking around the room. It had a bronze bed, a maple table and a flowerpot. There was also the large brass tub in the center of the room, a wash tub off to the side and a change of clothes. Evalyne picked up the tunic and help it up. It was obviously made for an Elvaan because it was several sizes too large for her.

"Come on Evey the water is nice and warm" Posh was already in the large tub and was sluggishly washing herself.

"That's ok Posh I'll wait. I think I will wash our clothes." Evalyne scooped up Posh's discarded cloths and sat near the wash tub.

"Mew Suit yourself, but the water will be cold by the time you bathe"

Evalyne had taken off the majority of her clothes and sat in her bra and underwear, scrubbing away at the soiled cloths. "I'll get Waveren to refill it for me, I'm sure he won't mind."

"You know, I've always wondered if Waveren's family was nobility or rich. He's the only recruit I know that owns his own house, and a large one at that." Posh pondered out loud. She leaned against the side of the tub. "What so you think Evey?"

"We own our own house complete with Moogle and everything." Evalyne went to hand Posh's not clean gi on the make-shift cloths line.

"Ours is a one roomed house and it was given to us when be became recruits, before that we had to rent a room at the inn." Posh ducked under the water to rinse out her long pink hair. She came back up to see Evalyne placing he last of their clothes on the line. "So what are you going to wear when Waveren comes up to refill the water?

Evalyne blushed "Uh I didn't think that far ahead. I just wanted clean clothes." She turned to Posh. "What am I gunna wear?"

Posh climbed out of the tub and started putting on her standard set of clothes. "What about your standard set?"

Evalyne shook her head "I washed em too"

Posh put her hands on her hips "We'll think of something"

OoOoOo

Waveren sat down at the table. He let his mind wander to everything and anything else except what was going on upstairs. He banged his head on the table. Over the past six months his thoughts had been drifting slowly to the gutter when he thought about his two best friends. He lifted his head and his eyes caught the portrait of his mother, whom had died in the Crystal War. He could barley remember his father, but his mother had always been a guiding light. _I wish you were here to see me now mother._

"What was she like?" Nere sat near his step brother. Nere was adopted by Waveren's mother when he was very young and soon after she went to fight in the Crystal War. "Mother I mean, I don't remember her"

"She was kind and she always used to sing the song of the Crystal Warriors to us as a lullaby. Did you know she used to be a ninja?"

"She was, I never knew that"

"Yeah she would…"

"Waveren, Hey Wave" Posh came bounding down the stairs. "Evey needs some more hot water so she can bathe."

Waveren arched an eyebrow at her "I thought the two of you were going to bathe together?"

"Nah Evey wasn't game for sharing a tub in your house, any who she needs more water."

Waveren sighed and began to heat some water on the stove. "Why didn't she come down?"

"Oh she wanted to wash her clothes before she bathed."

"Oh, say Posh grab that other pitcher and help me fill up the tub." The duo slowly walked up the stairs. Waveren pushed the door open with his foot. He glanced around the room and found Eva wrapped in a towel shaking out some wet clothes. "Do you want me to dumb the old water out first Eva?"

"Umm me and Posh emptied it"

"Ok err I'll just fill the tub back up then." Waveren blushed and dumped the large pitcher into the tub. Posh then dumped her pitcher as well.

"Come on Wave lets leave Evey to her bathing." Posh skipped down the hall

I know this chapter was short. I'm not planning to go thru each and every thing we did when we were younger but figuring out stuff was a major part of becoming the adventurers we came to be. I also put a bit of Waveren and Nerevaw's background into this one.


	3. Chapter 3

The trio of young recruits recovered rather quickly from their brush with the Goblin. From that point on they trained in a tighter group and they always kept their eyes open for aggressive monsters. They quickly became stronger and even passed their first real mission as recruits, retrieving an Orc axe. The temple night stationed at the guard house was not impressed so he gave them another mission, investigate King Ranperre's tome and report back the findings.

This mission turned out to be a bit more difficult because the tome was build like a maze so that grave robbers could not easily steal the royal family's treasure. On top of the maze there were Goblins lurking around every corner but the group of friends no longer feared them. They had taken a few days to discovery the mystery in the tome.

They made their way back to Sandoria after having spent nearly a month training at Ghelsba, the Orc outpost. One day while killing off Orc War-machines the group discovered a cavern hidden deep within the compound. The cavern gave them shelter against the elements and no monster ventured there so it was a wonderful spot for recovery. The cavern was nice, but after resting in a sleeping bag on the hard ground for a number of days they were ready for their own warm comfy bed. Supplies were getting low so this gave the friends the perfect excuse to head back home.

"I wonder how close it is to the summer festival" Posh wondered out loud.

"Dunno but I hope I didn't miss my own birthday. That would be bad." Waveren readjusted his pack so to make it more comfortable.

"Ekk how could I have forgotten our birthdays were close at hand. Mind you Waveren's is nine days apart from mine but how could I forget. We already forgot Posh's and hers was three days after our coronation."

"Let's blame it on fighting for our lives and training hard for the last couple of months." Waveren playfully pulled on the Mithra's packs making them rush behind him. "Sandoria is in sight last one there is a rotten crawler egg!" Having gained momentum from pulling the two back he raced ahead of them.

"Cheater!" Evalyne yelled.

"Wait 'til I get a hold of you Wave I'm gunna 'Hundred Fist' you ass" Posh threatened as she struggled to catch up.

"You have to catch me first Posh" Waveren laughed harder when he heard his friend's frustrated growl.

Sandoria was just over the next hill and the trio raced at full speed so of course they didn't see Prince Trion and his small envoy of Royal Knights marching into Sandoria's gates. Waveren turned his head and saw the envoy too late as he had slammed hard into one of the knights. Evalyne saw Waveren fall but as she tried to stop she lost her footing and fell atop the prince himself. Posh somehow managed to keep her footing on the wet grass and slid to a full stop.

"Now see here, what's the meaning of this attack on the Prince's envoy, I should arrest you all for trying an assassination attempt." Tiberion, one of Trion's instructors, shouted angrily.

"They didn't hit you on purpose, and they ran into them not try to kill them" Posh said angrily.

"You watch your mouth recruit! And you other knights, help that Elvaan boy up and get that filthy creature off the prince this moment!"

"Filthy creature, why I outta…" Evalyne growled but surprisingly the young Prince Trion cut her off.

"That's enough, Tiberion, clearly this was an accident and no harm came out of it other than a few soiled clothes." He gathered Evalyne in his arms and got up. Then he placed the now blushing Evalyne on her feet. "And if I ever hear you call a Sandorian adventurer a vulgar name like that again I shall put you in the dungeons myself! There is no excuse for such behavior."

"But your majesty…she was"

"I don't want to here it. Keep up this attitude and I'll have a very long talk with father about it." Trion turned towards the group. "I'm sorry you had to witness that exchange. Are you all unhurt?"

"Yes, your majesty, we're fine." Waveren said respectfully.

"Nothing Evey couldn't handle" Posh smiled as she patted Evalyne on the back.

"Hmmm…I thought I had recognized you three from the coronation a few months ago. I'm pleased to know that you have all grown in strength. You'll have to excuse me though I have to meet with my father." Prince Trion's eyes suddenly look much older than fifteen as the pressure of his princely duties overtook his urge to act like a normal boy his age. His moment of normalcy was fleeting and they were rare. Prince Trion watched the three of them bow respectfully as he was escorted back into the castle walls.

OoOoOo

After their encounter with Prince Trion the group forgot about restocking their supplies or getting a good night sleep. They headed back towards Waveren's house that had become a sort of head quarters for their adventures.

Waveren opened the door and dropped his pack on the floor. "Hey Nere we're back. Nerevaw you home?" He then noticed a note stuck to the kitchen pantry door.

**Waveren,**

**I've gone to the summer festival. If you're home don't eat up all the food and I'll see you later after the festival. Oh and by the way happy early birthday to both you and Evalyne cause the way you three are going it will be fall before I see you again.**

**Nerevaw**

**PS We'll celebrate your and Eva's fourteenth birthday tonight . . . if you're at home.**

"That sounds like fun" Posh stretched out her stiff back.

"Yeah wonder if Prince Trion is allowed to go to festivals." Evalyne happily relaxed on Waveren's couch. Waveren had given Evalyne a strange look but she didn't see the look.

"Why so interested in Trion all of a sudden, Eva?" Waveren questioned as he turned his back and began to put a pot of tea on the stove.

"No reason. I just wondered if the Princes and Princesses were allowed to have a social life and be allowed to play or if they had to deal with politics and nobles all day. Be pretty boring if they had to sit in meetings and lectures all day." Evalyne pondered.

Waveren sighed loudly. "I'm sure nobles and royalty have fun in their own ways Eva. Don't worry your pretty red head about it."

OoOoOo

Trion stalked out the audience chambers. He was irritated that his father had refused to allow him to attend the summer festival this evening; instead he was to report to the Windurst embassy and study up on relics. Trion's eyes dashed to the adventures and townsfolk that darted the street. How we wished he could join them in their celebration. His eyes narrowed as he came upon his younger brother Pieuje & one of the priestess from the temple wrapped around his arm.

Trion angrily walked up to his brother. "Are you not supposed to be studying at the temple instead of departing for the festival, brother?"

Pieuje looked stunned at first then a most devilish charming smile grazed his features. "Can you not see that I am with a priestess of the Temple of Athena? So I am in fact having my lessons, my dear brother, unlike you who if I'm not mistaken are supposed to be at the Windurstian embassy."

There was a fire sparked in Trion's eyes and he gave Pieuje a murderous look. He wanted desperately to strike his brother for his impudence, but his sword training had taught him patience and patience was always needed when dealing with Pieuje. He took deep breaths and finally calmed down long enough to speak clearly to his younger brother.

"Technicalities cover up your disobedience this time. Enjoy your festival brother." Trion turned and walked away from the two before Pieuje got a chance to retaliate. He briskly walked to the embassy of Windurst only to find the door closed and a note tacked to it.

**Embassy of Windurst is closed for the festivities. We will reopen on the morrow at the hour of 5:00. Emergencies may be handled by any Temple or Royal Knight.**

**The ambassador of Windurst,**

Trion was shocked. Why has his father sent him here and he had known they would not be open. Realization dawned on him. _Father must have known Pieuje would weasel his way into going to the festival so in turn he sent me here so I would be able to go unescorted just as Pieuje has._ Trion quickly purchased a disguise of a simple tunic, cloak and white slacks.

OoOoOo

The three friends walked around the festivities looking for their comrade and friend, Nerevaw. It wasn't hard to find a short Hume boy among the much taller Elvaan that inhabited their beloved city.

"Nere…Nerevaw over here!" Waveren yelled over the crows to catch his step brother's attention. Nere finally caught on and weaved his way over to them.

"Hey I didn't expect you to make it. I figured you would be in La Theine Plateau doing your adventure thing…killing monsters and such."

"Well we weren't even sure we'd make it. You kind of lose track of time when you're out in the wilderness and almost mindlessly slaughtering beastmen." Waveren smiled and ruffled his younger brother's hair.

"Hey watch the hair!" Nere yelled trying to ruin the taller boy's hair.

Evalyne backed away from Nerevaw and Waveren as they roughhoused. Her eyes were trained on the front in order not to hit by a thrashing limb she failed to notice the cloaked figure behind her.

"Oof" went the stranger.

Evalyne quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going and…" The hood fell back slightly from the stranger's face enough to see his face. "Prince Trion" Evalyne whispered

Prince Trion quickly pulled the hood back up and covered her mouth with his hand before she made a ruckus. He motioned for her to stay quiet and he removed his hand. "I do not wish for the guards to know I'm unescorted among this crowd. Please you and your comrades must meet me in the back ally near the Leatherworking Guild" Prince Trion then disappeared among the crowd.

Evalyne went back to where her friends were gathered.

"Here she is guys" Waveren motioned over to the others. "We were wondering where you have scampered off to."

"Sorry to make you all worry. Look I'll explain it all on the way follow me"

OoOoOo

Evalyne had explained her encounter with Prince Trion and his unusual request. They were now causally walking down the deserted street. The majority of the festival goers had moved to North Sandoria where the majority of the festivities were.

"Over here" Trion shouted then ducked back down the alleyway.

The group looked around for any stragglers then slipped into the cover of the alley.

"I apologize for deceiving you all, but it was necessary. This is the first time I have ever been out of the palace without an escort and I didn't want to bring out any rationalists by walking around with no guard. I have an overwhelming sense that can trust you three…" He looked a Nerevaw and paused.

"This is my younger step-brother Nerevaw, your majesty. I assure you that even though he is not yet a recruit he has indeed proven himself trustworthy." Waveren secretly stepped on his brother's foot to keep him from disproving what he just stated.

"I trust your judgment Waveren. As I was saying I trust you…four and I would like your help."

"If we're capable of doing it, we are at your service."

"I'm glad to hear that, Evalyne. I just need you assistance in disguising myself as an adventurer so that I may enjoy the festivities."

The group looked at one another and laughed. They had thought something dire was amiss, but instead the Prince just wanted to have fun at the festival like a normal person. The stopped laughing because Trion had a cross look plastered on his face.

"We're sorry for laughing your liege but we thought it was something completely different" Posh said still grabbing her sides slightly.

"First off" Evalyne said taking control of the situation. "We can't go around call you Prince Trion or your majesty or even your liege. We'll have to speak to you just as if you were one of us, nothing more than a lowly adventurer. Do you have a nice name or something we can call you?"

Trion thought about this hard. "No but what about instead just calling me Trion."

"Your name is too famous around Sandoria to use. We would draw attention to ourselves if we called you that." Nere added.

"Right so we'll just have to come up with an alas for you. Any suggestions?" Waveren and Nerevaw were working on making Prince Trion look a little less like a royal and more like a common adventurer.

"How about just calling you Tri or Tye something along those lines? Waveren stashed his regular clothes in this cupboard over here." Evalyne instructed.

"Tri hmm now that's a name I believe I can stand to be called."

"Oh no no no Trion you can't talk like that either." Posh exclaimed. "You've gotta not be all prim and proper. No worrying about how to act in front of someone and just be yourself."

"Way to show him how to speak properly Ms. Ebonics." Nere teased

"You wanna be beat to a bloody pulp Nere? Cause if you do I need something to sharpen my metal claws on."

"Alright you two knock it off." Waveren examined his handy work. "Well Trion or should I say Tri you look like your run of the mill Recruit if I ever saw one. What do you think guys?"

"He looks like one of us alright." Evalyne smiled as she took in Trion's appearance. He now had a black cloak on with the hood up. The white slacks had been replaced by Waveren's spare black ones. Trion's own sword was attached to a sword belt Waveren bought because Trion's own was too fancy for an adventurer to wear. Waveren had suggested maybe lending him a less fancy sword, but Trion refused to part with it. "Family Heirloom" he said and the others didn't push.

The group looked over Trion's appearance and was satisfied that he resembled more or less now like a Red Mage than the eldest Prince of Sandoria. The group, not consisting of Trion, dashed out of the alleyway and made their way towards the festivities in North Sandoria.

OoOoOo

Trion now felt the happiest her had ever felt in his entire life. Evalyne, Nerevaw, Posh and Waveren had treated him like a real person and in return they saw what the real Trion was like and not the public one. He was with people his own age doing things he people his own age were suppose to do. _Laugh, run around and have fun, I could have never done those things with Tiberion around. _

"Ok Eva, Wave, since your birthdays are coming up and you'll probably be far away from here when it happens I want to give your party now." Nere announced went the group has settled down with the festive food.

"So does that mean you're paying for this food Nere?" Posh joked

"No it means this is the cheapest way he could think of to celebrate it" Waveren laughed at the priceless look of astonishment. "What you didn't think I'd figure that part out."

Trion seemed to drift off into his own thoughts as the two brothers bickered. Evalyne and Posh exchanged looks and went to sit on either side of him.

"You'll have to forgive those two, Tri, they always seem to find something to fight over, but they really don't mean it." Evalyne patted the Prince's shoulder softy.

"No" Trion said sadly "Their bickering doesn't bother me. Pieuje and I do it all the time, but we never laugh or roughhouse while doing it. Those took are having fun pestering one another, Pieuje does it just to spite me, the coward." He gritted his teeth.

"No offense to your brother or anything…" Posh said

"No please offend him all you want." This made the two girls laugh.

"Ok your brother seems like a wuss" Posh stated plainly

"Wuss?" Trion looked at them confused.

"It's what Nere is" Waveren yelled while he had his brother in a headlock.

"No way you're the wussy Black Mage. Oh look at me I'm a tree hugging mage…no wait that's white ma..ahhh!" Evalyne had launched herself at her friend. Waveren having seen the murderous look in her eye dropped his brother and caught Evalyne.

"Ok no more cat nip for you!" Waveren said tickling his friend relentlessly.

"Oh free tickle licks on Eva" Posh grinned and helped Waveren in his assault.

"Posh you traitor!" Evalyne screamed.

Trion couldn't help but laugh at them as the scene unfolded before him. He happened to look off to the side and see guards coming in their direction because of the commotion.

"Guards are coming this way." He warned.

Waveren and Posh quickly stopped their tickling assault and helped their friend up off the ground as the guards neared them.

"Is their something we can help knights with?" Nere said to the now apparent Temple Knights.

"We heard a girl's scream come from this direction." One Knight stated

"Oh that was me a umm" Evalyne looked a Posh "a spider jumped on me is all. I did not mean to make that loud of a scream. I am sorry you came all this way for a silly spider."

The Temple nights exchanged words softly then looked at Evalyne a bit suspiciously. "Just a spider you say." The second knight asked Evalyne. He gave Evalyne a funny look that made her blood run cold.

"Yes sir"

"Alright we'll leave you be. Enjoy the rest of the festival." The first knight stated. "Come on let's go." The Knights then turned away and began their patrol again.

"Whew" Posh let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Nice save there Evey"

Evalyne shuttered and rubbed her arms. "God I hated the way that second knight looked at me. It gave me Akbaba bumps. (Goose bumps)"

Trion's eyes still followed the Temple Knights as the wandered further and further away. He recognized that kind of look but he wouldn't say anything to his friends because they were a bit too young to understand.

"Tri…Tri!" The sound of his own nickname stunned him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry what?"

Waveren shook his head at the Prince, but a smile graced his face. "I just suggested that maybe we should head back and get your things. It's getting late and the patrols are getting larger. Your best bet to sneak back into the palace would be now while there are still people about and you could blend in more."

Trion shook his head. "No I would have to walk back in the palace in my regular clothes. They would stop me at the gates dressed in this and then they would surly know I attended the festival."

"Alright we'll bring to back to the alleyway then." Nere said

OoOoOo

It was getting very late in the evening before Trion was dressed back in his regular attire.

"I should hurry if I stay any longer they will send Knights to the embassy and find it closed." Trion smiled almost sadly at them. "I'm sorry we have to part so soon but…"

"We know Trion it can't be helped" Waveren shook the prince's hand.

"You'll see us again being trouble making adventurers and all" Posh winked at him.

"I'll look forward to bumping into you again" Evalyne laughed.

"Um well I'll see you at the coronation next year" Nere grumbled forgetting he wasn't allowed to go run about like his older friends.

Trion smiled a truly happy smile this time. "I know our paths will cross again in the near future until then I will keep you all in my hearts" He then turned and saluted them in which they heartfully returned and then took his leave.

I kind of wanted to establish a bit more of the royal family's personalities since you get to see so little of it in the game.

Trion to me seemed as if his youth was taken away from him with the responsibilities of being the first born and heir, and in the game he seems a bit warmer than his brother. You also get to see later in the game (don't worry I won't spoil it for you) the real Trion underneath the Trion we see on missions.

Pieuje is a cowardly manipulative little brat and we all know it. He never wants to get his hands dirty and he always seems to be plotting something with the older priest. (I forget his name) I really detested any missions or quests that I had received from him because he's always like "I'll let you handle that since you are an adventurer." rings the ugly blond Prince's neck He also seem to really like to meddle in Trion's affairs and ridicule him on his actions.

All in all I wanted to make them a little bit more alive because they play a big part in both my story and the game.


End file.
